


Make It Up To Me

by sp1mpi3



Series: We Need to Peg Them All [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All the brothers need to be pegged, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), but especially Mammon, we love a scumbag brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp1mpi3/pseuds/sp1mpi3
Summary: Someone got caught going through MC's things. But don't worry, he'll get a chance to make it up to her~
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We Need to Peg Them All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919839
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Make It Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> good ol' Mammon and MC. was tempted to use the name for my personal MC, but I don't think anyone wants to read smut with the goofy ass name I used so

“You don’t suck cock like someone begging for forgiveness.” Mammon gave a small whimper and continued to suck on the red dildo attached around MC’s hips. She ran her fingers through his hair before gripping it and pushing him down further on the dick, “Have to at least put in a little effort.” 

  
After a long day of classes and nothing seemingly going her way, MC planned to come back to her room and have a good nap, she deserved a nap. But what did she find when she made it back to the House of Lamentation? Her door cracked open and a demon going through her things. Mammon. He was trying to find some spare cash hidden around, probably to pay off some debt he got himself into, but instead he found her stash of secret toys, so what could she do besides teach him a lesson about invading other people’s privacy? 

  
She let him struggle to suck the dildo before pulling his head off and tilting it back to look up at her. He was a beautiful sight, disheveled with tears in his eyes. She had already made him strip down before going down on her favorite dick, and MC smiled when she saw how hard he was. “You have some nerve, going through my personal things when you already owe me money?” She shook her head at him, “I suppose we could make a little arrangement, maybe this can be counted as you paying me back, hm?” MC released his hair and moved her hand to cup his cheek, “You can be my good boy for tonight, and I’ll forgive what you owe me. How does that sound?” Mammon was still kneeling on the ground, his eyes flicking between MC’s eyes and the dildo hanging between her legs. 

  
“Yeah… I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you,” He sounded genuinely sorry, and her expression softened. She knelt down in front of him, now cupping his face with both hands. 

  
“I know you will, Mammon,” she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips, “That’s why I know you’re gonna enjoy this.” One last kiss before she stood back up. “Go lay down on the bed for me.” His face flushed as he quickly got up and laid down in the middle of the bed. He shuffled around anxiously, sitting up enough to be able to keep an eye on MC. She pulled out a bottle of lube and set it beside him. “Be honest with me, have you ever fingered yourself?” She sat down beside him, letting her fingers trace a line up his thigh. 

  
“A-A couple times.” He admitted. 

  
As a reward for being honest, she rubbed her hand across his toned stomach and kissed his shoulder before leaning to whisper in his ear, “Will you get yourself ready for my cock, Mammon?” She felt his abs clench under her hand and she grinned. “Do you like that idea? Me watching you open your asshole so I can fuck you like a cheap whore?” She taunted him, moving her hand down to play with the tip of his dick. He whimpered softly, trying to lift his hips up to her grasp. She lightly laughed and pulled completely away from him, and sitting in a chair across from the bed. “Well, get to it. I don’t have all night,” and crossed her legs, watching him. 

  
He sat up a little against the headboard, his hands slightly shaking as he coated his fingers and slowly made a move for his ass. It wasn’t long before he relaxed and got into it, sinking his middle finger deep inside him. The moan he let out was beautiful, and MC couldn’t wait to hear more of it. She bit her lip and let her own hand roam her body. The more Mammon got into it, the wetter she could feel herself getting. It wasn’t long before he got two fingers inside himself, letting out these cute little pants as he fucked himself. Her hand went under the harness as she teased herself, lightly rubbing her clit, just watching Mammon come undone. She knew he found his prostate when his moans picked up and his hips started shifting faster. 

  
Three of his own fingers curling inside himself was when MC couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to give him pleasure, wanted to be the one to make those sweet sounds come out of his mouth, wanted to fuck him til he cried. She got up from the chair, the sound pulling Mammon out of his haze of pleasure and pulling his fingers out. She motioned for him to scoot down the bed until his legs were dangling off, he laid back down flat and his chest heaved quickly. She grinned as she saw his dick leaking onto his stomach. She lubed up the strap. She lifted one of his legs up to hook onto her shoulder and pulled his hips close. His hands gripped the sheets as she teased him with the tip of the dildo. “Beg me for it.” 

  
“MC…” He looked up at her with hooded eyes, wiggling his hips. 

  
“What do you want, Mammon? Tell me how bad you want my dick.” Her fingernails dug into his leg as she kept the dildo just from penetrating him. 

  
His face flushed and he let out a pitiful whine, “Please! I want you so bad, MC. I’m sorry for going through your stuff! Just fuck me already!” 

  
Perfect. She looked down to watch as she pushed the red strap past his ring of muscle, and grinned as his ass swallowed the head of her cock. “Such a greedy little asshole just begging for it, but I suppose it’s fitting for the oh so powerful Avatar of Greed, hm?” She taunted him with his own status as she pushed deeper, finally her hips pressed against his. He was panting, knuckles turning white from the tight grip he kept on the sheets. Breaking character, she lightly rubbed his thigh, “Okay? You gotta talk to me if it’s too much.” 

  
He shook his head and looked up at her, a goofy grin on his face, “I knew there was a reason I liked you, human.” 

  
She chuckled softly, admiring his face, “I do love your smile,” she hums, planting a soft kiss to the skin where his thigh meets his knee, “It’s a shame I’m gonna fuck it off of you.” Her hips pull back until just the head is pulling at his rim, and then pounds the dick back inside of him. His back arches up as she picks up a brutal pace, angling until he gasps and lets out a high pitched moan signaling she found his prostate. One hand dug into his thigh as the other kept a steady hold on his hip. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping, panting, and Mammon’s constant begging for more. He was a beautiful, disheveled mess. He reached down and frantically jerked his own dick in time with each jab to his prostate, chanting MC’s name. 

  
“Oh fuck, don’t stop, I’m so close,” he panted. 

  
Mc dug her nails into his hip, “Cum for me, Mammon,” and gave one last sharp thrust. And with that he threw his head back as cum coated his stomach and chest. MC slowed, letting him ride out his high, before pulling out with a lewd pop. She dropped his leg and worked on getting out of the harness. “Hope you didn’t pass out. That was just for me finding out going through my stuff, you still owe me for the money you have yet to repay.” She was soaked between her thighs and desperately needed her own release. 

“Gimme...just a sec…” He panted. She stood beside his head and leaned over him. 

  
“Ah, good to see your mouth works. Wonder if it’s good for anything besides talking?” She grinned and climbed up onto the bed, positioning herself over his face. His eyes went wide and looked from her face to her cunt and back to her face. She ran her hand through his hair, “Hope you can eat pussy better than you can suck dick.” Before he could come back with a snappy response, she lowered her hips and sank onto his mouth. His hands quickly came up to wrap around her legs and she moaned when his tongue grazed her lips. It wouldn’t take long for her to push over the edge anyways, but he was very skilled with his tongue. She groped her chest and tugged on his hair as she rode his face to her own orgasm. Her thighs shook as she slowly got off of him, his mouth covered in her cum. 

  
She gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You’re more than welcome to ask me for money again, if you think you can handle the repercussions.” 


End file.
